


Sense Memory

by Regan_V



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regan_V/pseuds/Regan_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's hair fell across Harry's face, and he inhaled the scent of cut ginger.  Unbidden, the scent brought back a memory of how Severus' long locks---which had sometimes also carried the sharp, spicy smell of ginger and smoke---had dragged across his cheek when Severus had bent to nip and then lick one earlobe.    Harry pushed the memory away, impatient with the distraction.   The scents Draco brought to bed, after a day spent brewing, often reminded him of Severus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a birthday ficlet for Geoviki. Please note that there's a mention of a previous relationship between Harry/Snape, and this set after Snape's death.

By the time Draco worked his way down to his prick, Harry was long past the point of being able to speak coherently. Draco had taken leisurely detours along the way, alternating light scratches along Harry's sides with gentle, teasing caresses along the insides of his thighs. He certainly knew how to use his teeth to good effect as well: Harry arched and hissed in approval after Draco first roughly licked one nipple before bestowing a series of sharp, light bites. 

Still pinching one nipple, Draco crawled back up to kiss Harry again. His hair fell across Harry's face, and he inhaled the scent of cut ginger. Unbidden, the scent brought back a memory of how Severus' long locks---which had sometimes also carried the sharp, spicy smell of ginger and smoke---had dragged across his cheek when Severus had bent to nip and then lick one earlobe. Harry pushed the memory away, impatient with the distraction. The scents Draco brought to bed, after a day spent brewing, often reminded him of Severus.

Draco was actually a more attentive lover, something which Harry still found surprising. He radiated a deep, possessive sense of satisfaction when he pulled Harry down against him, urging Harry to ride him harder, until Harry was fucking him so hard he half-expected Draco to protest. But he never did. Or when he propped Harry on top of a pillow, spread him wide, and licked and teased him until Harry thought he couldn't bear another second, couldn't wait any longer. But Draco never left him hanging, finally easing inside him with a grunt of satisfaction.

Draco broke off his kiss and dropped back down on the bed. Harry leaned back into the pillows and felt Draco take his balls in one hand before licking them. Draco was good at that. Suddenly he stopped, and bent down to nip the inside of Harry's thighs, while stroking behind Harry's balls. Harry shuddered and felt Draco finger his pucker, while he laid a series of small, sharp bites down the inside of Harry's thigh. Oh, that felt . . . he'd only ever known one other person who bit just there, like that, and Harry suddenly propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Draco, his eyes narrowing. But then Draco moved up to his prick again, licking his way up to the head and Harry fell back on to the pillows and controlled the urge to thrust into that perfect, wet home. But if Severus had still been alive, Harry would have asked him some searching questions. Not that Severus ever responded to any but those he chose to answer.

Draco suddenly tired of teasing, and abruptly swallowed Harry down, sucking and swallowing around him. He didn't last long after that, crying out his satisfaction as he spilled inside of Draco's mouth. 

Draco crawled back up beside him and cradled him in his arms, pulling Harry's head against his chest, his own erection poking Harry's thigh. He looked up into Draco's eyes. Pale eyes. Blond hair, not dark. Draco had a dusting of darker blond hairs across the center of his chest, but nothing around his nipples. Not like . . . Harry trailed a finger through the little patch of hair, tracing a line down the center of Draco's stomach to where his prick waited, dark pink and hard, below. 

There were too many people in this bed. Severus was gone, and Draco was very much here. And clearly planned to stay here, for a good long while. Who cared where he'd learned to suck cock, when he did it so well? He shook his head, and focused on Draco's mouth, which turned up in a smile. Harry smiled back, and reached for the squat jar of balm on the bedside table, putting one arm around Draco to steady himself. The clean smell of the rosemary Draco always added to his balms filled the room, as Harry slicked one hand and began to tease Draco with light, quick strokes, which never quite reached the swollen head. 

He circled the head with one palm, and closed his fist around the tip of Draco's prick, giving a twist at the end of each stroke. Draco shuddered and cried out. His voice was a bright, clear tenor. All his own. Harry sped up his strokes, while Draco sang a song of pleasure.


End file.
